


Mending the Seams

by RumbleFish14



Series: Gallagher's, Milkovich's & Winchester's OH MY.... [4]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Daddy Mickey Milkovich, Demon Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Pimp Mickey Milkovich, Play Fighting, Power Play, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stripper Ian Gallagher, Stripper Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Vampire Mickey Milkovich, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian is starting to question everything...





	Mending the Seams

Mending the Seams

Ian leaned back against the desk, arms folded defensively across his chest. He wasn’t even trying not to glare at both men in the room. It had only been 15 minutes since Sam and Dean left them alone, mentioned they were headed back to the hotel, giving them the entire club to fuck around in. Only problem, no fucking was happening. 

Benny and Mickey had been fighting tooth and nail with each other from the moment the three of them were left alone. Ian thought shit would fall into place after his little multiple personality crisis. He came to terms with his Human side and gone through a change. And they still weren’t fucking.

He knew it was too good to be true. He was pissed at himself for thinking his boys could put aside their shit and just give them all what they wanted. Why was that so hard? Now, he leaned against the desk, pissed the fuck off as they argued some more.

“I knew him first!” Benny yelled, coming face to face with a pissed off Blue.

Ian rolled his eyes. Childish.

Mickey thought so too because he shoved Benny back a step and laughed. “What the fuck are you, like 6?” he shook his head and stepped back. “I don’t see why this is an issue for you still.”

Ian couldn’t either. Somewhere along the line, he’d stopped listening. He could see them mouthing words back and forth, pushing each other like children but heard nothing. This was stupid and a waste of his time. The mood was fucked anyway and he just wanted to be left alone.

Not saying a word, Ian grabbed his robe and cloaked himself as he left the room without a sound. The boys would still see him against the desk and by the time they figured out it was an illusion, he would be halfway gone. 

A quick stop at the locker room, Ian grabbed his clothes and darted outside. He pulled baggy jeans over his shorts and tossed a shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned and slipped his Converse on. Before he left, he grabbed a new bottle of whiskey from the bar and beat foot outside into the cold night.

No car in Chicago was a bitch. So the L it was. He jogged to the nearest station and barely made it before the doors closed. Ian took a seat all the way in the back, happy there was no one else on so he could tuck his legs into the seat and close his eyes. 

Tonight had been a total clusterfuck. One wrong thing after another. He knew taking extra shifts was going to bite him on the ass. Point taken. No more extra shifts.  
He wasn’t sure where to go exactly, home was a no go. Once Mickey found out he wasn’t there, home would be the first place they’d check. He just needed to figure this shit out. He thought embracing his humanity would be a breeze. He’d felt fine back at the club but the longer he was away from them, the more emotions he felt. 

Sadness, anger, pain, longing. Half the shit he could pick and choose what to feel. Now, he wasn’t given a choice. He felt all of them. No wonder he chose to lock the Human side out. It was a shit show and he didn’t know how to navigate that shit yet.

The L stopped at the next station and Ian quickly made his exit. The moment he stepped on familiar territory, the better he felt. His old neighborhood. South Side through and through. Just the thought made him smile. Everything looked exactly the same. Beaten down houses, cars. Graffiti everywhere you looked. Homeless sleeping under the L. The smell of garbage and despair was the smell of home.

He quickly made his way towards the old ball field. Also run down but just seeing the dugout put a grin on his face. Ian scaled the fence and hoped over the side with no issue. The place was the same and that’s what he wanted. A safe place to be while he sorted all his shit out. 

He took a seat inside the dugout, long legs stretched in front of him and lit a cigarette. The unopened bottle of whiskey sat to his right, just waiting to hear all his problems. He took a drag off the cigarette and let it balance between his lips as he opened the bottle. 

“Here’s to love…” he said to no-one and chuckled. Love. Was that what this was? He moved the cigarette and took a long drink, barely wincing as it scorched his throat. “Fuck that…fuck love…fuck Benny and Mickey both.” He took another long drink. 

The night around him was beautiful, quiet and safe. Everything he wasn’t. He looked down at the burning cigarette, then to the full bottle. Regret was eating at him already and he hadn’t even started.

“Fuck everything…” Ian whispered into the night and took another drink.

**  
Mickey growled his frustrations into Benny’s space as the asshole crowded him. This was bullshit. He knew it, Ian knew and Benny knew. They had been arguing the same shit for over an hour without an end in sight. At this point, Ian hadn’t even tried to speak to them. He stayed perched on the desk, scowling and swearing under his breath.

So Ian wanted both of them. Big fuckin deal. He could care less as long as he got to feel Ian like that. He even liked Benny. Or his body anyways. But Benny could accept that Ian needed more than just him. He needed Mickey too.

The old fucker was spouting off some shit about how much he and Ian loved each other. Blah blah blah. He turned away from him and paced the room behind him. This isn’t the way he pictured spending his Friday night. He wanted to go back to sucking Ian off on his desk and tasting his blood. Not this shit.

At the thought of Ian’s blood, Mickey had the urge to look over at Ian, to make sure he was indeed real and his Vampire body wasn’t playing mind games. The moment he tuned out Benny’s old man ranting, the image of a pouting Ian perched on the desk wavered. Mickey raised his eyebrows and focused harder.

The image disintegrated into a black smoke…the desk was empty. Ian wasn’t there.

Mickey blinked several times thinking maybe he was hallucinating. He glanced around the room, only finding Benny still ranting, more to the wall than to him. Where the fuck had Ian gone? How did that smoky image shit happen?

“What the actual fuck?” he whined and rubbed his eyes. The blood high was wearing off rapidly.

“I’m talking to you!” Benny groaned and shot him with a pissed off glare.

“I don’t give two fucks Benny.” Mickey retorted dryly. “Where the fuck is Ian?” He raised his brows again as Benny finally looked at him. He put his arms out for Benny to search the room… it took seconds for them to be on the same page. Finally.

“He was right there Blue. Not two seconds ago.” Benny walked to the desk and touched the spot Ian had been sitting at, it was ice cold. No body heat whatsoever.

“Yeah, no shit.” Mickey pulled out his phone and dialed Ian’s number. “I tuned your sorry ass out and he fuckin disappeared.” He continued as the phone rang and rang.

The voice mail kicked on and Mickey growled into the phone. “The fuck Red? Where the hell are you?” He barked before closing his eyes and counting to 5. Deep breath. “I’m sorry baby boy. Just call me.”

“Why would he leave?” Benny knew he sounded broken by the look on Blue’s face.

“Why? Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe cuz you’re being a bitch about this.” Mickey shrugged and grabbed for his pack of cigarettes.

“I am not.” Benny defended with a scowl. “He knew we wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Mickey blew a ring of smoke into the air. “We? Try again B. I got no problem with you. Aside from you being a pissy little girl.”

Benny shook his head. Beyond tired. “Where would he go?”

Mickey grinned. If Benny didn’t know the answer, means he knew Ian less than Mickey thought. Without answering, he dialed Sam’s number and waited for him to pick up, ignoring Benny’s scowl.

“Mick?” Sam answered quickly.

“Hey Sam, is Ian with you?” 

“Uh, no. We left him with you and Benny.” Sam huffed. “You lost him already? The fuck Mick?”

“He ghosted on us. Had me seein some smoky version of himself and left.” Mickey rubbed his face again. This was the last thing they needed.

“Shit!” Sam cursed and mumbled something to Dean. “We need to find him before daylight and you and Benny get trapped.”

Mickey hadn’t given the sun a thought since all this shit happened. The sun wouldn’t kill them but it hurt like a bad sunburn. “I know he won’t talk to us right now.” He glared at Benny. “Not until we get our shit together.”

“Well hurry the fuck up. Ian isn’t gonna wait around for this.” Sam said worriedly. “He’s probably fighting with himself.”

“Why would he do that?” Mickey asked.

Sam groaned. “Because he just went through a major change. Probably hasn’t accepted it all the way yet. I’m sure he has unanswered questions and he’s horny off his ass and you two are being dicks.”

Mickey laughed into the phone, making Benny crack a smile. “Yeah, true that. Look, I’ll handle this shit here. I’m sure Ian is at the dugout, probably drinking.”

“It’s too cold for a trip to a baseball field.” 

“He’s a Demon genius, he doesn’t get cold.”

Sam groaned an irritated sound. “You know nothing about this shit Mick. Damn. Okay, yeah he’s a Demon but he embraced the Human part too. He feels everything differently now. I’d be surprised if he wasn’t frozen to a poll.”

“Fine! God!” he groaned and pulled the phone further away from his ear. “Just have Dean pick him up. I’ll come get his ass when we have answers for him.” 

Benny nodded, more than a little worried about Ian’s sudden change. He knew him and Blue had been a little out of it and didn’t consider how Ian might be right now. The thought angered him.

“Make sure you do Mick. Or we are gonna have some words.” Sam promised.

The call ended and Mickey jammed it into his jeans. “They’re gonna grab him but we can’t see him until we work this shit out.” He motioned between them.

“We don’t know how to do that.” Benny stated flatly.

“No, we don’t. But I need a fuckin drink and we gotta figure it out. You up for it B?” Mickey asked and offered him the cigarette he’d been smoking.

Benny took the smoke and put it between his lips, fully aware of Blue watching him. He took a long drag before he nodded.”Gotta be somewhere easy going. It’s late and I just want a drink.”

Mickey stood and rebuttoned his shirt. “Gotta catch the L but I know just the place.”  
**  
Dean walked to the door of their hotel room and let Sam help him shrug his leather jacket on. Before he could turn, Sam’s long arms circled his waist and Sam’s head nestled between his shoulders. Dean smiled, his baby was so needy sometimes. Especially when he was worried. 

“You should let me come too.” Sam said quietly, hugging him close.

“You know why I won’t.” He placed his hands over Sam’s and leaned his head back. “Red’s goin through some shit. He might wanna talk without a million questions.”

He wasn’t trying to be mean. But it was the truth. Sam was very protective of Ian. He knew they’d grown closer this past year, but he had no idea how close. It was a little frightening.

“I’m just afraid for him babe,” Sam mumbled into his back. He took a deep breath, smelling all Dean and worn leather. “I just want to take care of him.”

Dean twisted around and held Sam close. Kissing his shaggy hair and doing his best to calm him. “And we will, you will. I’m gonna bring him back to you and you can fix it. Okay?”

Sam was smiling as he lifted his head off Dean’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He kissed Dean’s lips quickly. “I know what Ian and I are to each other is weird…”

Dean silenced him with a kiss. “It’s not weird baby. I know you love me.” He winked and Sam laughed. “Only me. But Ian means something special to you. I don’t have a problem with that.”

“No?” Same asked shyly. They never really discussed this before. “I know he doesn’t need it, but I just want to be there for him. However he needs.”

“No. I know what we have and nothing can break that.” Dean promised and cupped Sam’s face. The way Sam’s eyes fluttered as he touched him only solidified his answer. “Ian makes you happy. What makes you happy, make me happy. I like the kid too.”

Sam felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes and leapt forward, hugging him hard. “There is just something about him. He’s like this big, over grown droopy puppy with big green eyes and cute freckles.” Sam laughed when Dean did. “Thank you.”

Dean smiled stupidly and kissed the side of his cheek. “Anything for you baby.” He pulled back and grabbed his keys. “I shouldn’t be long but he’ll probably wanna talk first. I’ll text you when we are on the way.”

Sam nodded. “I love you.”

Dean was sure he’d never get over how those three words could make him feel. Powerful, wanted, needed. And he was for Sam. Hearing that sent heat all throughout his body, warming his heart. “I love you more. Try not to worry.”

He left Sam alone in the room, hoping this wouldn’t take too long. The moment he stepped outside, icy wind slapped him in the face. He shivered, huddled into his warm jacket and looked up. Light snow fell from the sky, not enough to dot the ground but by morning Chicago would be covered in a sheet of snow.

The car warmed up quickly and Dean followed Sam’s directions to the ball park. He knew this was the neighborhood Human Ian grew up in. He wasn’t sure about when Cameron was human but Chicago was his home now. He went to the place he felt the safest. Even if it was a ball field.

Ten minutes later, Dean pulled the Impala into the run down, empty parking lot, killed the lights and looked around. Must be nice to have some roots like this. Have a place to fall back to. To feel safe. He and Sam had never had that but now, seeing what all Ian/Cameron had been through, he was glad the kid had this place.

Dean killed the engine and stepped from the warm car into a small blizzard. Snowflakes fell around him as he took in the field. It looked like any other part of the South Side, graffiti and some trash. But the field had been taken care of. Spared the destruction of youth. This place meant a lot to the kids around here.

The gate was locked as he approached the fence and knew Ian had jumped it. The tall bastard. Shorter than Sam but taller than him. Dean quickly scaled the fence and hopped over, landing on his feet every time like a cat. Compared to what he’s jumped before, the fence was nothing.

Sam said Mickey mentioned the dugout specifically. He walked over, gravel crunching under his boots and spotted Ian instantly. That red hair was like a road flare. He smiled at the thought and sat down next to him. He didn’t miss the half empty whiskey bottle or the fact that Ian was only wearing a thin jacket. 

Dean noticed him shivering but didn’t say anything. He just took a seat next to him, arms in his lap and waited. It didn’t take long for Ian to realize he was there. Dean looked over at the same time Ian did and they shared a smile.

“Hey Red.” Dean nudged Ian’s arm with his own.

“Dean…” Ian smiled back, actually happy to have the company. He scooted closer to the Hunter until their arms and thighs lined up. He suppressed a shiver when he felt how warm Dean was.

“How long ya been here?”

“Dunno.” Ian shrugged. “Mickey send you?” he asked after awhile.

Dean had to smile. “What makes you think it was Mickey and not Benny?”

Ian shrugged. “Benny’s not really on board with the new me.” Even to him that sounded sad. Stupid humanity getting in the way. “Mick on the other hand, he’s always worried about me.”

“Right you are kid. Mickey called Sam.” He offered the reply with a sad smile. Seeing Ian like this, made him want to pick a fight with a certain Vampire. “Mickey knew you’d be here.”

That warmth he felt around Mickey all the time filled his chest. Almost like hugging his heart. And Ian smiled happily. “He’s a good guy.”

“Benny is too. Just more old fashioned, as you know.” Dean chuckled. Sometimes he forgot that the redhead knew Benny for centuries before Ian was born. He already knew all about Benny. “They’ll figure out their own shit soon.”

Ian scuffed and looked at Dean skeptically. “Not any time soon. But that’s okay. I’m enjoying the time away from them.” He took a long drink and offered the bottle to Dean.

Dean accepted with a nod and gulped the amber liquid down. “I know this isn’t easy, but you’ll pull through.”

“Like you’d know.” Ian scuffed angrily and took the bottle back. “No one understands what it’s like to be a Demon. How empty it feels, how everything feel faded. How lonely.”

“I do know kid.” He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to show Ian the mark.

His eyes widened. “The mark of Kane?” he reached out with cold fingers to touch the sacred, cursed mark. Dean’s arm was blistering hot under his cold fingers. “I thought only Demons…”

“They can.” He cut Ian off. “Only Demons can handle the mark.” He met one green eye, one black eye and didn’t feel afraid. He felt like he was being welcomed home in a way.

“You were a Demon.” Ian declared. He didn’t need to ask. He saw it now. Why Dean was always different to him. Ian could sense that familiar darkness inside Dean, it matched his own. “Shit,” he smiled and lit a cigarette. “Guess maybe you do know.”

“I know how dark it gets in there, in your mind. Like an endless cave, too dark to see your hand in front of your face. How cold it is, how lonely. I know the struggle Ian.” He grabbed the bottle and took a drink. “But you have a light now. I know you see that.”

“I do and I’m grateful. I can handle the dark Dean. That’s not new to me. The light is what’s new, it’s hot and bright and I’m afraid.” He shivered, unable to stifle it. “I feel everything now. And I can’t block it out.”

Dean noticed the shiver and shrugged off his leather jacket and swung it around Ian’s shaking shoulders. “Being a Demon is easy Red, being Human…” he laughed, a broken sound. “Being Human is so hard.”

Ian tucked his arms through the warm jacket and hugged it tightly. He tucked his face into the collar and could smell both Sam and Dean. It made him shiver for another reason. “I know I can handle it Dean. But right now, I really just wanna fuck.”

Dean laughed so hard he doubled over. Ian followed and the empty night was filled with snorting laughs. He gripped his stomach and calmed down enough to speak. “Oh man…that felt good.”

“Fuck yeah it did.”

Dean stood and pulled Ian by his arm and lifted his heavy ass up. “Come on gigantor, we gotta get you warmed up before Sam kills me.”

Ian smiled and let Dean half carry him to the car. “Warm sounds nice.”

Balancing Ian with one arm, Dean opened the passenger side door with the other. Ian was warm against him, huddling into the jacket like a life line. “Okay, in ya go.”

Ian slid into the seat, tucking his legs in and huddling into the warm jacket. He was surprised at what Dean had shared with him. Grateful, but he felt sorry for him as well. Nothing good ever came easy. 

Dean hurried around to the other side and got in. He immediately started the car and turned the heat up high. Ian did have his jacket after all. “You good to go see Sam?”

Ian didn’t hesitate, he nodded. “Aside from you, he’s the only person I want to see.” 

Dean laughed and took off towards the hotel. “Good, just be prepared to be babied the whole night. Sammy's goin outta his mind with worry.”

That warmth blossomed again and he smiled back at Dean. “I can’t imagine anything better.” He yawned and huddled into the seat as far as he could go with his long legs. He ended up with his head against Dean’s shoulder.

The ride was quiet after that. Ian fell asleep instantly, worn out emotionally and physically drained. Maybe he did need Sam’s care right now. By the time he parked them at the hotel, Ian was snoring. Dean turned the car off and quickly texted Sam to let him know they were there.

Within moments, Sam came bolting out of the building in just a robe. Dean shook his head when Sam went to the passenger door. He waved him over, opening his door wide to talk to Sam. “Gotta get him out.”

Sam nodded and went back to Ian’s side and opened the door. He wanted to cry as he smiled. Asleep, Ian looked every bit his age at 25. What a baby. So innocent and care free. He sat on the edge of the car and ran a hand up Ian’s cheek.

“Babe…” He cooed but Ian barely moved. “Gotta wake up.”

Dean rolled his eyes and got out quickly. Ian’s head dropped off his shoulder and he was jolted awake.

“Dean!” Sam hissed and tried to catch Ian’s flailing arms. “Easy Ian, it’s just me.”

Ian stopped fighting and opened his eyes to see Sam sitting close to him. Unlike how he was with Dean, calm and collected, with Sam it was the opposite. He jumped into strong arms and buried his face into Sam’s neck.

“Easy big guy,” Sam rubbed his back and smiled up at Dean. “I’ve gotcha.”  
**  
The ride on the L was pretty tense. After Ian had dipped out on them, Benny and Mickey knew they had to get their shit straight before they could see him. They had talked very little since getting on the L. It was in the dead of night and only a sleeping homeless person snored in the corner, filling the awkward silence.

At their stop, Mickey pulled a cigarette out of the pack and fumbled it between his lips with shaky hands. Whoever thought making public transportation non smoking was an idiot. He felt around in his jeans for a lighter, lightly padding the pockets of his jeans and then his jacket, finding nothing. 

“Shit…” he groaned and remembered the lighter dropped to the floor when Ian slammed him up against the wall. He stopped mid step and hung his head low. All he wanted was a smoke. Was that too much to ask for?

The sound of a lighter flicking made Mickey open his eyes. Benny had a lighter in hand and lit the end of it. He inhaled deeply, spreading the orange glow further up the cigarette. As the smoke filled his lungs, the tension eased from his back and shoulders and suddenly their entire situation didn’t seem so bad.

Mickey took a drag as he glance at the older man. With a raise of his eyebrow, he offered the smoke. Benny took it after a moment and Mickey watched with mild interest as Benny’s lips closed around the end and hollowed out his cheek.

“Jesus…” he chuckled as he turned away and started walking down the street. 

“What’s wrong?” Benny asked quietly after a moment, jogging up to catch up to him. 

Mickey risked another glance, happy the stick was no longer between plump lips. “Nothin.”

“Something.” He replied curtly and offered the smoke back.

Mickey didn’t answer for awhile. He simply took his smoke back and lead Benny the rest of the way until they stopped on the street. The red building made the rest of the street look good and it was the only place open. Flashing beer signed hung in the window, one or more of the letters didn’t work.

“You know this place?” Benny asked as he eyed the front with hesitant eyes.

Mickey nodded. “The Alibi, spent a shit ton of time here when I was younger. Only place I know that’ll be open and friendly.” The door swung open as a drunk stumbled out and Mickey pushed past him and headed straight for the bar.

A loud thump sounded on the bar and Mickey smiled before he could help himself. He stood and enveloped the bartender in a tight hug, laughing without realizing.

“Milkovich!!” Kev grinned and ruffled his dark hair. “Been a minute since I’ve see your ass around here.”

“Keep your eyes off my ass Kev,” he smiled when Kev laughed. “Yeah, it’s a damn minute. Busy workin and shit.”

Kev nodded his understanding and glance over. “Friend?”

Mickey shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet.” He huffed as Benny gave him a pissy look. “Got a mutual friend.”

Kev didn’t need an explanation. Instead he grabbed two beers and set them down on the bar. “Enjoy boys. Good to see you man.”

Mickey took a long drink, relaxing even more. “You too man.” He glanced at Benny who had already chugged half his beer. “Tryin to get wasted?”

“Might as well cher, this talk won’t end so well.” He replied as he leaned into the bar, tired.

“It’s gotta end well B, we don’t have a choice here.” He knew it, Benny knew it. And Ian demanded it from them. “Look, I know this is less than ideal.”

Benny grunted.

“You want him for yourself, I want the same damn thing. But this aint about us anymore. If we want this shit to work, if we want Red, we gotta sort it out.”

“I know.” Benny replied after a moment. “I don’t even know why it’s bothering me so much.”

“Cuz we don’t wanna share.” He laughed before he got serious. “I know we had somethin before.” He waited for blue eyes to meet his. “Before Ian was a part of it. I know you know that.”

Benny did know that. They had a little tension going between the two of them. Unresolved tension. “I know we did.”

“So, that’s a start.” Mickey finished his beer and turned to face Benny who was still staring at the wall of liquor. “What we gotta do is see if we still have that spark.”

“Why?”

“Because, idiot, that’s how we get this done. There has to be mutual ground here.” He ground his teeth together when Benny still didn’t face him. With a twirl of his wrist, he spun Benny around to face him, their knees bumping together. “Tell me something B, you tryin to say you don’t want me? Like at all?” he arched his eyebrows as he waited.

Benny sighed deeply, a low rumbling sound bubbled from his chest. He put his hands on Blue's luscious thighs and squeezed hard enough to make the younger Vampire groan. “I never said I didn’t want you mon amie. If it hadn’t been for Ian that night,” he leaned forward to stare smugly into Blue’s eyes, “it would have been you and I in that back room.”

Mickey swallowed slowly. Not only could he feel the truth in his words, he could see it in the way his eyes darkened until they appeared grey. He glanced down to Benny’s hands on him and thought he’d pull back, he didn’t. 

“I believe you.” Mickey said after a moment, his voice thick with need. 

Suddenly images of them in that back room together flooded his mind. Benny’s large hands on him, moving him where he wanted. Using him. Pleasing him. Being pleased by him. Feeling that beard scrape against his back as Benny thrust into him. He gasped and had to blink rapidly to flush them away.

“Should I ask?” Benny smiled, knowing exactly what had happened because he moved his hands up close to Blue’s hips and squeezed.

“Ahh…” he moaned before shutting his mouth as Kevin’s head snapped over to them. He blushed hotly, nodding his head. 

“Hey Milkovich?” 

“Yeah Kev?” Mickey replied back. Amazed his voice didn’t crack because Benny slowly slid his hands down his thighs, digging his nails in as he reached his knee before pulling away.

“The apartment up stairs in empty.”

Mickey shot him a look, the look that said, “what the fuck Kev?” Kev only smiled as he shrugged and grabbed the key hanging from a hook.

“Just don’t break anything.” Kev warned as he went back to wiping down the bar with a rag.

Mickey caught the key and looked at Benny. He had already stood up and was smiling down at him. Had he always been so tall? Mickey wasn’t sure he noticed before. “We gotta make this quick.”

Benny smirked and followed Blue to the back of the building, admiring the way his perfect butt shifted in his dark jeans. Nice and round, probably very tight. He shivered and nearly bumped into Blue.

“Ease up B,” he chuckled and unlocked the door. “Tryin to get in my ass already?” He joked.

The mental image made Benny growl, a deep, nearly violent sound.

Mickey turned quickly, eyebrows raised and mouth parted. “Well damn…” He grinned and watched Benny as he walked backwards into the apartment. 

Benny kicked the door closed and flipped the lock as he stalked forward, more than pleased with the cautious look Blue was giving him. He shrugged off his thick coat and tossed it aside. “Got a plan here Blue?”

Mickey’s eyes took in the sight of wide shoulders as looked up at him. “Kinda.” He admitted with a blush. “First, we gotta see if we are sexually compatible.” He tried the word out and decided it sounded better than fuckable.

“Oh, is that what we are up here for?” Benny moved forward, his eyes suddenly roaming every inch of the boy in front of him.

Mickey couldn’t believe this was happening. He was blushing! Again! Why did the older Vampire make him blush like a teen girl? He knew he wasn’t intimidated. Not in a bad way anyways. But he couldn’t help but love his men big. Wide frames, taller than him. The ones able to box him against a wall, cage him with their bodies. He shivered. Life was too hard on him, he needed a way to give up that control and for him to do that, he needed his men big. Like Ian and Benny.

“In the club,” Mickey began slowly. “I showed interest in you despite my normal terms. But you said I wasn’t your type.”

Benny’s face softened as he senses the uneasiness in the boys body. “Is that what I said?” He made sure to lower his voice. Benny noticed that Blue responded better to his deeper voice. “How very rude of me cher.” 

A chill went up Mickey’s back, making goose bumps appear. “I gotta know, I gotta see if you can get with it enough before we see Ian.” He took off his jacket like Benny did. “Cuz I don’t bottom for just anyone B, right now I only bottom for that Demon.”

Benny knew Blue was a bottom all the time. But just because he was, didn’t mean he let people top him. It took a lot of trust to bottom. More so than to top. He already knew Blue wasn’t the most trustworthy person, probably for good reason. Blue was challenging him. And he had to succeed or they were screwed.

“How far can I take this Little Vampire?” Benny asked as he took a few steps forward until he stood in front of him.

That rush hit him hard, knowing that Benny would rise to the occasion had him feeling needy. He licked over dry lips and did his best not to let his voice shake. “Pants stay on and we get 15 minutes.”

“Only 15?” Benny fake pouted.

Mickey grinned, relaxing a little. “This is just a preview old man. Gotta save our shit for my little Cherry.”

“I got enough to go around Blue.” Benny wrapped his hands around Blue’s hips and pulled his body forward, slotting them together.

Mickey gasped, his hands landed on Benny’s strong arms as he brace himself. He was surprised at the forwardness. Benny was very reserved, old school as they say. Their hips were pressed together and he could feel how much Benny wanted to be there. That was all the confirmation he needed, but why stop now. 

Benny backed him up until his back pressed against the wall. Blue gasped, blue eyes wide. Benny could smell the lust on him, the want. He could feel him getting hard. He leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together, both breathing shallowly, lips only inches away. 

“I want to kiss you.” Benny whispered and let his hands slip under his shirt to feel the soft skin on Blue’s back.

“Fuckin do it then.” Mickey shot back, his voice soft after feeling those rough hands on his back.

Their lips smashed together, teeth colliding before Mickey felt Benny’s tongue slide against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He nearly whimpered when Benny’s tongue rubbed against his own, taking control as Benny tilted his head to the side. Mickey kissed back just as hard, letting his hands slide down strong arm to shove them under his shirt.

Benny growled into his mouth and jerked him back by his hair until he could see his face. “What?” Mickey huffed, angry they stopped. 

“Take this off.” Benny tugged at his shirt. 

Mickey smiled and lifted his arms until Benny slipped the shirt off. He tried to dive back into the kiss, only to have Benny fist his hair, pull it to the side and bury his face in his neck.

“Fuckk…” Mickey melted, pushing his hips forward to grind against Benny’s cock, arms fisting the back of his shirt to pull him closer. 

Benny kissed over his neck and jaw, sucking a few marks into his skin. It was hard not to bite into him. That dark vein was so pronounced against the whiteness of his skin. Like a path to paradise. He sucked the pulse point where it beat the fastest and each time he scraped his teeth against it, Blue would moan.

“Bite me.” Mickey urged, angling his neck away to make room. He dug his nails into Benny’s lower back, urging him to start that slow grind. “Just a little.”

Benny growled against his skin, biting him hard without breaking the skin. Vampire blood was so much stronger than human blood. More fulfilling. He could smell how sweet Blue would be. But it was too risky. Biting was nearly as sexual as penetration.

As soon as Benny stopped biting, Mickey pulled him by the hair and connected their mouths. Sweeping his tongue inside like he was sucking his dick. He felt Benny growl low in his chest. Mickey moved his hands around to feel the hard muscles of his abs, strong and powerful hips, finally cupping his bulge, rubbing hard.

“Want this.” Mickey moaned in between kisses. He quickly unbuttoned Benny’s jeans, then unzipped them and turned around in his arms. “Want it bad B.” he groaned and pushed is ass against the hardness, moaning like a bitch. 

Benny was so close to snapping at the feel of Blue’s round ass against his dick, grinding just perfect ass against him. He moved to kiss and nip at Blue’s neck, grinding his hips forward as hard as he could.

“Please…” Mickey whined and his hands slipped from the back of Benny’s neck, down to his own jeans, quickly unbuttoning them. “Need to come.” 

Benny stopped him, laying a hand on top of Blue’s to keep them situated. “We can’t darlin.” He breathed into his ear before he licked it. His hips moved slowly as he spoke. “We gotta save it for Ian.”

Mickey whined, there was no other word for it. He whined like a 4 year old whose favorite toy got taken away. He leaned back and kissed him, his hands still trying to pull his jeans down enough for Benny to get access to his ass. 

“Don’t you want me B?” Mickey asked, rolling his hips back. “I can feel how much you want it.”

Benny fisted his hair and pushed Blue face first onto the nearest flat surface. Without missing a beat, he pushed against his ass, grinding hard and fast. He felt crazed, out of control. Hard and needy. 

“Yess!” Mickey chanted, arching his back. 

“Nous ne pouvons pas, mon petit vampire…”(we can’t, my little vampire) Benny spoke in French, knowing he couldn’t understand.

“Fuck that frenchie shit is so hot.” Mickey groaned and arched his back.

Benny jerked away from Mickey’s willing body and clenched his hands into fists. “We can’t Blue.” He ran a hand through sex tousled hair. “I want to so bad…”

“But we can’t.” Mickey finished for him with a heavy sigh. He pushed up and redid his pants and turned to see Benny nearly climbing the walls. Sexual tension was about to swallow him whole. He walked up and put his hands against Benny’s cheeks. “I really, really wish we could though.” He chuckled.

Benny grinned back at him, leaning in to kiss swollen lips. “Not yet anyway.”

“Well, at least we know it’ll work out.” He released him and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on while Benny watched him with hungry eyes. He adjusted his still hard, aching cock with a hiss. “Fuckin blue balls are such a bitch.”

Benny chuckled deeply, picking up both jackets before he tossed it to Blue. “Indeed they are mon petit vampire.”

Mickey made it halfway to the door as Benny said that. He turned and pegged him with a hard look. “And that French shit ain’t helpin B.”

Benny laughed and walked out after him back into the bar. The Human smiled at them for some reason, he wasn’t sure what and Blue tossed him back the keys 

“Thanks Kev.” Mickey slapped a 20 on the bar and lit a smoke.

“That was quick Milkovich.” Kev teased. “You are better than 15 minutes.”

Mickey smiled but kept walking, flipping him off on the way out the door and back into the cold night. “Fuck it’s still cold.”

Benny glanced at him as they started walking. “The cold still bothers you?”

Mickey glared. “What kind of question is that B? Of course it bothers me.”

Benny chuckled, casually slinging an arm around the shorter man. “I forgot you’re new mon petit vampire.” He put his mouth close to his ear. “The older you get, the less you’ll feel the cold.”

Mickey shivered and didn’t realize he sagged into Benny’s body. “Yeah?”

“Yes, little Blue.” He moved back and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it around Mickey’s shoulders. “There.”

Mickey about threw it back into his smug face. Actin like he was the chick in this situation. Even though he was. Asshole. But it was nice, sweet of him and very old fashioned. Mickey glared at Benny at the same time he pulled the jacket closer, nosing the collar to get that familiar smell. 

“So, where is our Demon?”

Mickey grinned at the word “our.” He pulled out his phone as they walked and dialed Sam. It rang 3 times before it was answered, and it wasn’t Sam.

“Mickey?” Dean asked quietly.

“Who the fuck else?” He growled until Benny pegged him with a look. “Why you got Sam’s phone?”

“Sam is with Ian right now.” He whispered again. “Tryin to cheer his gloomy ass up.”

“Shit. That bad huh?” 

“Not as bad as it could be Mick. He needs you and Benny, not us. We can only do so much.” Dean sighed tiredly. “Please tell me you two worked your shit out.”

Mickey winked at Benny, smiling. “Yeah Dean, good to go. We are comin for our Demon.” 

“Thank fuckin God for that. Hurry the hell up.” 

Mickey ended the call as they turned down the street towards their hotel. “Boys are pretty desperate for us to get there.”

“I can imagine why.”  
**  
Sam quietly closed the door halfway, just enough space for him to peek in and make sure Ian was okay. It had been hell getting his giant ass out of the car and into the lobby, then up to their room. Ian wasn’t drunk, just out of it. Down, feelin a little bad for himself. After much argument between Dean and Ian, everyone decided Ian needed to relax.

After the shower kicked on, Sam rubbed the muscles on his neck and sat on the edge of the bed. He could hear Dean talking quietly on the phone, Mickey no doubt. He waited for Dean to end the call before speaking to him.

“Ian okay?” Dean asked as he pocketed his phone and walked back into the main room of the hotel room. 

Sam nodded, giving Dean a smile as he stepped closer to him. “Finally. He’s a stubborn SOB for sure.”

Dean chuckled, letting Sam lay his head on his stomach while he threaded fingers through soft hair. “That was Mick. I guess they figured out their shit. Finally.”

“Really?” Sam asked with a hopeful smile. 

“Yeah, baby. They’ll be here in a little while.” He smiled back. “This whole thing is messed up Sammy.”

“It really is. I feel so bad for all of them.” He wrapped his arms around Dean’s bowed legs. “Ian told me a little about his past with Benny. It’s bleak Dean, really bleak.”

“The stories are never good baby. I mean, take ours for example.” He kissed Sam’s head. “Point is, we made it. Ian and Benny did too, now Mick will. He has all of us to help.”

Sam grinned as he looked up. Feeling so much love swirling inside his heart. Dean just made all things better. “When did you get so wise.”

“Since birth.” He joked and dropped to his knees. Sam molded himself to the front of his body, holding him tight. “I got us another room for the night. The one next to ours.”

“We need two rooms?” Sam asked against his neck, planting soft kisses.

“There is no chance they skip out on fuckin.” He groaned as Sam kissed just under his jaw. “It’s already been a long ass day, and night and it’s almost morning again.”

Sam wrapped his legs around his brothers hips and kissed up his stubbly jaw, up to his ear and sucked on it. “Wanna play before they get here?”

Dean slid his hands from Sam’s knees, up to strong thighs. He slipped his hands under Sam’s ass and pulled him closer, pushing his hips forward. “We shouldn’t Sammy. Ian could be out any minute.”

“But we never go to finish at the club.” He whined and moved to his lips. “You never got to fuck me.”

Dean groaned and slid a finger between Sam’s cheeks, teasing him through the thin boxers he wore. “Don’t tease me baby. You know how bad I want you.”

Sam grinned, he did know. But Dean was right. Ian wouldn’t be in the shower too long. “How do we help him?”

“We’ve said all we could say baby. Aside from helping him relax until the boys get here, we can’t do much else.”

“Relax him huh?” Sam asked with a devilish smile. “I wanna relax him.”

He knew what look. That same look is what did him in, letting his baby brother into his pants, into his heart. That damn look. He knew what Sam wanted. He knew of Sam’s sexual relationship with Ian and it didn’t bother him per say, in fact, he liked it a little too much.

“You want to?” Dean asked, searching for that look and Sam gave it easily. A mix between desire and fear. He knew if Sam no longer gave that look, Dean would hesitate.

“I miss it Dean.” Sam leaned back against the bed, his legs still wrapped around his brother. He stretched out, watching Dean memorize every inch of him. “I just wanna play a little, that’s all.”

Dean let his eyes roam from narrow hips, across smooth tanned skin, lightly counting his ribs, blowing cold air until his nipples hardened. “Just play?” He asked and leaned down to slowly lick a line up his chest.

Sam arched into his mouth. “Just a little. I’m sure they’ll be here soon anyway.”

Dean nodded which made Sam grin. The grin faltered as Dean grabbed Sam’s slim neck and squeezed. Sam’s eyes darkened and the little fucker moaned. “He does not get to fuck you,” he warned. “Not unless I get to watch. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam promised and kissed Dean before he got up. 

The shower was still running as Sam opened the door, steam billowed out and he could see Ian standing naked and beautiful under the water. The shower curtain was pulled back enough to see the side of Ian’s leg, the roundness of his ass and that red hair plastered to his face.

Sam could feel himself growing harder. Truth was, he missed Ian’s body. It was so different from Dean’s. Not better, just different and he enjoyed both flavors equally. He watched hungrily as he bent down and slipped off his boxers.

Ian didn’t move when he pulled the curtain aside and stepped in behind him. Sam tore his eyes away from the curve of his ass, up his slim back and shoulders. Ian had his head bent forward, one hand against the wall in front to brace himself and let the water pour over his face. 

Sam stepped behind him, kissing the water off his back as his hands moved on slick skin around Ian’s waist, pushing them flushed together. He smiled as Ian sighed heavily, his free hand wrapping over his own, holding him back.

“Hey sweetheart,” Sam kissed his ear lightly.

“Hey baby.” Ian replied quietly. Leaning back into the warmth of Sam’s arms.

“You okay?”

Ian nodded, leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Just thinkin. So much has happened today.” 

Sam placed soft kisses against Ian’s neck while his fingers lightly touched his stomach. “Wanna talk about it?”

Ian shook his head, turning his eyes to look at Sam. “Too much talking. I just wanna feel.”

Sam rubbed their noses together. “Tell me what you wanna feel sweetheart, and I’ll give it to you.”

Sam stared at his eyes, one green, one black. It was beautiful. Like everything else about Ian was. Beautiful and dark. And partially his. How lucky he was to be accepted like this. To be able to touch Ian, to love him when he needed it. To be his friend. It was something that still shocked him.

No words were needed. Sam let Ian guide his hand from Ian’s abs, to wrap around his hard cock. Ian gasped as his eyes fluttered and Sam gasped at how hard he was. He didn’t move to stroke him. Sam gripped the base and waited for Ian’s eyes to open. 

“Is this what you want?” Sam whispered against his lips, not kissing him. He slowly started to pump his hand up and down and Ian gasped that glorious sound. “Is that it, sweetheart?”

“That’s it…” Ian gasped, slowly twirling his hips, helping Sam jerk him. “Feels good baby.” He tucked his head into Sam’s neck. “Missed you.”

Sam moved his other hand up to pinch a nipple, twisting until it was hard. “Missed you too Red.” 

Ian moaned, moving his hands back to grips Sam’s slippery thighs. He could barely feel the curve of his ass from this angle, but he really wanted to get another look at Sam’s ass. His hand dropped away as Sam twisted his wrist, teasing the head. 

“Fuckk…” he whined and pushed roughly into Sam’s hand. “I just wanna feel baby. Wanna touch, be touched, want to lick and taste and bite.” He turned around, facing Sam, barely an inch or 2 shorter than him. He looped his arms around Sam’s neck, looking down as their slippery dicks rubbed together. “Fuck, I wanna come.”

Sam moaned, looking down to see all 9 inches of Ian’s dick pressing against his own. He had never felt anything like that monster before. And Ian knew how to use it too. Ian was a Gold Star Top, with good reason. But right now, Sam knew he was leaning more towards the submissive side. So much had happened, so much was out of his control and the only thing Ian wanted to do was feel.

Sam looked up into different colored eyes as his fist closed around their cocks, watching the way Ian reacted. His lips trembled, mouth parted to let out a low, desperate moan and the arch of his back bowed perfectly as he stroked them slowly.

“Sammy…” Ian moaned deeply, barely able to keep his eyes open. He gripped onto Sam’s shoulders, digging his nails in and brought him closer. “Feels good.”

Sam shuttered out a breath, his hand losing the rhythm for a moment. “Yes it does. I wanna feel more.”

Ian’s eyes blazed like hell fire. He moved away from Sam, knocking his hand away and dropped to his knees. He eagerly kissed over Sam’s chest, down to his stomach, licking water as he goes. His hands slid up wet thighs until he gripped Sam’s tight little ass as hard as he could.

“Ian…” Sam moaned and bucked his hips without meaning to. The tip of his dick pushed against the column of Ian’s throat, desperate to get in. 

Ian smirked at Sam’s broken tone. He could feel his legs shaking, his dick pushing against his throat. Sam’s large hands fisting red hair. He sat back on his heels and gripped Sam at the base, slowly rubbing his lips over the head. But he didn’t take him in, only coated his lips with pre-come and stood back up.

He tugged Sam by the back of his neck into a kiss. He groaned as Sam licked over his lips, tasting himself and diving in deeper for more. Ian’s other hand moved down slick skin to grip Sam’s cock, he worked him fast and hard, eating down each moan Sam gave him.

When he pulled back, Ian focused all his efforts to Sam’s cock. Working him like he wouldn’t get another chance and Sam was stunning. Head tilted back, exposing his slender throat, hands gripped anywhere they could to hold on. The moans slipping past Sam’s lips nearly made Ian come multiple times.

“Close…” Sam panted, working his hips forward. “So close.”

Ian grinned, he loved power like this. The power to reduce someone to a withering, begging mess. “You wanna come for me Sam?” he asked against his throat.

Sam nodded quickly, unable to speak in full sentences.

Ian squeezed Sam harder as his other hand dug into his hair and pulled. “Come for me baby.” He growled and Sam came long and hard, painting the front of his body with come. Ian released him, free hand moving to help keep him standing. “You okay?”

Sam stood on shaky legs and chuckled. “More than okay. But I was supposed to be making you feel better, not the other way around.”

Ian moved his sticky hand up to his mouth, keeping eye contact with Sam as he licked it clean. Twirling his tongue around each finger, sucking Sam’s release greedily. “You did make me feel better.” He said when the last drop was gone.

Sam stared with his mouth hanging open. “Jesus Ian…” he laughed and leaned their heads together. “Have I ever told you how sexy that is?”

Ian smiled as he turned off the water, leaving them in echoing silence. “I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice before.” He cupped Sam’s cheek. “Thank you Sammy.”

Sam bent down to capture his lips for a quick kiss. “Anything for you Ian. Just hope you’ll be okay.”

Ian wanted to say he wouldn’t be. That he didn’t know how to make everything okay again. He wanted to say how afraid he was of losing his boys, either of them. It may have sounded selfish but he needed them both. He couldn’t say any of that because there was a knock on the door and Dean stuck his head in, mouth hanging open for a moment as he watched them.

Dean eyed them hungrily, seeing their bodies nearly locked together, faces pressed close and he had full view of Sam’s amazing ass. “Uh, the boys are here.”

Sam looked back at his lover with a lazy smile. “Good timing.” He glanced back to see Ian chuckling with him. “You ready for this Red?” he asked softly, stroking Ian’s cheek with his knuckle.

Ian nodded, not at all confident about all this. It had felt like a lifetime since he’d seen his boys and he was doubtful that anything changed. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”


End file.
